Miles Edgeworth
"Your serve, Mr. Wright." -''Miles Edgeworth, winning a case.'' "Objection! I object! That was objectionable!!" ''-Miles Edgeworth, losing a case.'' Miles Edgeworth, mostly known to the other cast as simply Edgeworth or Edgey, is a recurring character in the My Little Pony: Ace Attorney animated series. He is one of three characters (beside Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright himself) to be a foreign newcomer to My Little Pony, maintaining most of what made his character then with an even major emphasis on his character development. He is a pale red earth pony, sporting a formal maroon coat and cufflinks. An insignia of the famous 'HOLD IT!' motiff in the Ace Attorney series is used as his cutie mark, representing his affinity for questioning in search of the truth. As of the Tyrant story arc, he is the one fated to wield the Element of Retribution. Development Edgeworth was packed in with Phoenix during the brainstorming process that was the start of the series. After it became obvious of Wright's major character status, others of the Ace Attorney franchise would be inserted as well to maintain consistency in the storyline. Godot and Paine were thrown in, along with Fransesca and Miles himself into a pool to pull from, with polls given to the fans of the NCNetwork to decide potential immigrants to the series. Questions of Edgeworth's morals and ethics in the court of law arose quickly after his original debut. As of Trials and Tribulations and the release of Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, the series toned down Edgeworth's attitude in a very swift move, quickly setting him as a deadpan friendly rival to Wright and assisted him in several cases. Depiction in the Series Appearance Miles Edgeworth is, as stated above, a simple pale red earth pony. His iconic hairstyle from his depictions in the Ace Attorney series returns as his mane, and a simple black flare for his tail. He and Wright share the same attire and accessories, with Edgeworth's formal vest being crimson as opposed to Wright's azure. The text burst with the red lettering (HOLD IT!) is used as his cutie mark, with the given explaination that it had appeared during a heated debate, fully solidifying when he had shouted the line. His eyes shine with an emerald gleam that glistens when his mind is working. Edgeworth is often shown as being a bit frail as opposed to other stallions. His body is a bit shorter and thinner than Wright's, and through out his appearances in the series it is fairly obvious his ineptitude in physical activity. Interestingly, almost all of his concept art and stills from the series has him in fairly ambiguous poses, however this is all a play on his pretty boy persona. When using the Element of Retribution, his eyes shine and illuminate as well as his hair flowing a bit longer than usual. Like the others, his voice rings and echoes as he speaks, and his tail flows as if in the wind. A glistening magenta aura surrounds his body as well. Personality Morals At the start of the series, Edgeworth was instantly established as a hateful character, who would abuse and misuse his position in order to try and win a case against Phoenix Wright. He had gone as far as to hire an ex-criminal to cause chaos around Ponyville, just to be able to win in the following court case. This soon returned to bite him in the flank however, and he was put away in prison along with the criminal. Edgeworth was next seen during the start of Dr. Mint's arrival, attempting to hire him to defend her work against Wright. At first, it seems that Edgeworth is completely complacent with the ideals, going as far as to agree with her comments about Wright's personality. However, he quickly retreated to Wright and Twilight Sparkle's home, completely hysteric at all he had seen in Mint's lab. This would define his personality for the series. In current episodes, Edgeworth is still a proscecutor and still uses questionable methods to win. However he usually comes clean in cases against Wright, sometimes outright deciding to let someone else go against him instead. Miles quickly came to the idea that he would probably never win fair, and took it as a sign of his own skills in need of refinement. He has since been behind Wright through trials and tribulations they go through. This understanding and acceptance would later earn Edgeworth the Element of Retribution during the second encounter against Discord. Social Edgeworth is instantly shown to be a bit 'socially challenged', as Twilight puts it. He is quick to assume someone isn't being truthful or that there's an entire underlying meaning to what someone says when they simply mean one thing. At first he was quick to anger, losing his temper when Wright proceeded to 'goof off' during a courtroom case, and always tries to respond to any and all of Wright's witty retorts and comments. It's assumed he grew up with some kind of inferiority complex, always trying harder than he needs to in fear of falling short. After some time away from the courtroom and the prison cells he resided in for half a month, he took it upon himself to get away for a moment to reflect, sometime after the Mint case and before Sir Fabulous' arrival. He is seen sometimes as a snarky individual by the others when the situation calls for it. He is not willing to miss the chance to mock or call out someone (especially apparent in the court cases against Wright) when he can, and sometimes expects retaliation. Fear Several times through the series, Edgeworth is shown to be far from brave. His initial reaction upon being spotted in a camera by the PegaNemesis was a shrill gasp and a fetal position. It's impossible to miss his frightful reactions to situations that are creepy and disturbing, as he always enters behind someone else. This isn't to say he's a complete coward, as he has stepped in and stolen the spotlight in a situation that would normally require some kind of rational thought. According to Twilight, Edgeworth's appearance during Discord's final hour was his choice alone. Past As Edgeworth has mentioned to Wright during their coffee intermissions, Miles had lived one tough life during his time as a filly. At one point he was in the care of a lesbian couple for several years before his move to college life, which didn't do anything to help his already weak social status. He was quite unpopular in school throughout his childhood as well, but was still seen as a favorite to teachers and some girls due to the apparent attractiveness that 'has plagued him since birth'. He was hinted to have had a love interest during his college years, but it was never expanded upon. Edgeworth even denies having an interest in women, saving his time for his duties to the law. He would later change his mind after reflecting on his life and soon deciding on trying another attempt at love. A rocky start at best, considering his first interest was an open lesbian in love with the town's doctor. Other depictions Hasbro.com description "HOLD IT!!! Watch out Mr. Wright! It's Miles Edgeworth and he's up to no good! This pony is all about business and how he can get you out of yours. He doesn't play by the rules and doesn't care. Keep your watch everypony! Edgeworth is coming to town." Hubworld description "One of, if not the best in proscecution. Edgeworth will stop at nothing to defeat Phoenix Wright once and for all. But is he really all that bad? It looks like Edgeworth will have to find his true calling, if he can manage to look past his ego." NCStudios.com description "TAKE THAT!! Looks like Phoenix Wright will have his hands full with this little number. Miles Edgeworth follows Wright into My Little Pony: Ace Attorney, and he's not going to stop until he's beaten our blue suited hero. Edgey Edgey Edgey.. past experience has taught you nothing huh.." My Little Pony magazine description *''Ruthless'' *''Calculating'' *''Suave'' A proscecutor who uses questionable methods to win. Is he truly cold hearted, or is he simply misguided? Quotes "Do you see a paddle in my hands Mr. Wright?" "Am I really so serene to the female eyes that I am unallowed to venture past my own bloody house?!" "I just started paying attention.. what?" "I suppose I should thank you. But I'll make sure you return that favor soon." "Candy apple.. apple pie.. apple fritt- Oh I will take that big apple pie as well." "Tsk tsk tsk. Haven't you forgotten already?" "Cornered. Take that!" Category:Male Category:Earth Pony Category:Ace Attorney